Lucien Strass
|eva= }} is a mage of the Diamond Kingdom. Appearance Personality Battle Prowess Magic * '|毒草魔法|Dokusō Mahō}}: His magic attribute grants him the power to create and manipulate poisonous plants. His dominion over plant life is not only limited to the plants he has created but instead any plant within his immediate vicinity, with the only requirement being that he infuse said plant with a bit of his own mana to morph it into something a little more deadly. The plants which he modifies into poisonous variations of themselves share one common trait with the ones he forms from casting; they are both large in scale and are highly poisonous. Spells cast through this magic are a bit slow to effect however when they do bloom it often leaves in the arena shook. To make up for the delayed lag between his spells Lucien has learnt to cast two spells at once, at the cost of a much higher mana drainage however both spells take the same amount of time to form, making it much more convenient for him to cast via this method as opposed to normal spell casting. This skill alone grants him a huge advantage on the battlefield, being able to get the drop on the opponent by dual casting as opposed to launching the two spells in succession, albeit with a slight one minute delay. Upon further analaysis if his magic the mage found a way of producing a sort of magic deconstruction poison, however he must first analyse the magic he wishes to deconstruct over a long period of time. Before creating a modified poisonous plant that would be capable of carrying out the task. Although the sort of poisons the plants produce is entirely up to him, being able to create poisonous plants that produce a poison potent enough to eat through a person's entire body in mere seconds to plants that produce deadly neurotoxins, capable of inducing severe mental impairment if exposed to large amount of it. Despite being able to create large amounts of these deadly complex poisons, rumour has it that he personally prefers using slow burning poisons in order to extract information from the victim before they expire, the promise of a nonexistent cure motivates the victim to go the extra mile with divulging state secrets. Arbre de Lotus.jpg|Arbre de Lotus Monstre Végétal.jpg|Monstre Végétal Couleuvre.jpg|Couleuvre * '|弱体魔法|Jakutai Mahō}}: Lucien uses this magic to weaken or lower an opponent's physical capabilities. Poison Plant Magic is a magic that is meant to ensnare, devour, and poison the foe in order to impair their fighting capabilities, making it the ideal magic type to used in correlation with this magic subtype. When using this magic he makes use of his poison plants' blooming to scatter toxic spores, poisonous gas or plant seeds into the atmosphere, affecting anyone within his immediate vicinity. Most of his spells under this subsection rely on the opponent breathing in the spell in order for it to start taking effect. Despite that his grimoire does contain a fair share of weakening magic spells specifically aimed at breaking down magical spells. If timed properly he can take advantage of the wind currents and use it to extend the range of his spells. The manner in which he sets of these spells is quite similar to trap magic, releasing the toxic spores into the air and waiting for the enemy to inhale them before setting them into affect, similarly to how a trap mage hides and activates his spells. The main difference between these two methods is that Lucien's spells do not require him to draw magic circles while those of a trap mage do. Once put into action he can choose what to do with the spores hidden in the opponent's body, however at the end of it all all he does is cause them to bloom, then from there it's all up to kind of spores he implanted in them as to what happens to the victim. However the waiting time for this magic is long and taxing, as he would need to distract the opponent long enough for the magic to take effect. Since spells from his magic type are slow to activate he often makes use of simple weakening spells to disguise and make time for his more complex ones to take effect, making use of his dual casting skills and showcasing another at the same time; the ability to hide spells within one another. Lucien developed and refined this skill over the years, after having observed and studied how trap mages construct their spells. He possesses such skill with this simple trick that he is able to mask the secondary spell's presence within the first, he normally hides the more complex spell within the one grander in scale and size. Fooling them into focusing all of their attention on the larger one of the two and completely ignoring the second one, not that it would do them any good as only sensory mages would pick up on the faint mana signature of the hidden spell. La_Mort_Noire.jpg|La Mort Noire * '|呪詛魔法|Juso Mahō}}: This form of magic allows him to include additional lasting effects to spells. He uses this magic to imbue curses into poisonous plants to produce poisons which worsen the more the foe uses their mana. Lucien has said before that this is a form of magic he is most familiar with, having spent months upon months experimenting with different kinds of condition curses and poisons. He classifies condition curses as a subtype of curses which require the foe to perform some kind of preset condition in order manifest itself. The number of conditions and their potency vary with each curse however the more effort the foe puts into fulfilling predetermined task, the more of an effect the curse will have on them. The more he knows about the opponent the better, as that allows to imbue his creations with condition curses which match up with their personalities. As most curses in his grimoire are unable to fulfil their purpose unless the opponent fulfils the condition preset by the caster, if this condition is not met the spell will be rendered powerless within a day's time. If he attempts to activate the curse prematurely it will inflict minimal damage unto the opponent and drain him of additional amount of mana, on top of that which was used to create the curse, as a supplement for the unfulfilled condition. He uses these condition curses in confrontations were he is faced with a foe much greater than him to even the playing field, by not only casting these curses but by also letting the victim know of the curse's presence and activation conditions he infects their minds with doubt, worry and fear, severely limiting their battle prowess. Être Fleurissant.png|Être Fleurissant Graine de Sangsue 2.jpg|Graine de Sangsue Abilities Equipment Statistics Notable Quotes Trivia References